universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Metal Man
Attributes Metal Man is one of the only character who is incredibly unique, because he imitates that of CaptainRuigi's Robot Master Battle Royale (With some changes), since he can peform a Rage Move (Replacing his Final Smash and has no custom moves) by pressing a direction, then A+B to excute it. Entrance Teleport Warps into the stage, then throws his dentist outfift. Special Attacks Neutral B - Metal Blade Throws a Metal Blade. Can be fired in eight directions, which is determined by the directional input after activating the move. Unlike Mega Man's, it deals multiple hits, but cannot be used as a item. Side B - Metal Boomerang Throws a Metal Blade, then comes back like a boomerang. Can be useful to grab ledges, since it has a chain attached to it. Up B - Blade Uppercut Peforms a jumping uppercut with his Metal Blade. Down B - Wheel Cutter Places a Metal Blade on the ground, a second later will roll around the ground, dealing damage to enemies. Up Rage - Triple Blade Metal Man throws several Metal Blades in three directions. Side Rage - Blade Shuriken Metal Man throws a bigger Metal Blade that goes forwards. Down Rage - Needle Pillar Metal Man punches into ground, summoning two Needle Press from left and right. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Tosses a Metal Blade upwards over his head and catches it behind him. Sd: Pushes blades together and spins them both, creating lots of sparks. Dn: Rests his left arm on his leg and beckons his foe towards him. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Warps off. Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Claps to the winner Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Metal Man (メタルマン Metaruman?) is a boss character from the original Mega Man series. He was the first Robot Master built by Dr. Wily, created specially for combat for his revenge against Mega Man. Wily based Metal Man's design on Cut Man. His Special Weapon is the Metal Blade, large and razor-sharp saw blades made of ceramic titanium that he can throw at high speed with deadly accuracy. His lightweight design also grants him high agility, but because of a design flaw, Metal Man is vulnerable to Mega Man's Mega Buster. Whilst Metal Man is a quick and efficient worker, he possesses a dry wit- having something of a reputation amongst his colleagues for being sarcastic and often untrustworthy. Directly relating to his skill with throwing his Blades, he enjoys playing with Flying Discs in his spare time, but dislikes it when dogs get in his way by catching them. When Dr. Light saw Metal Man for the first time, he remarked that he was "the dentist of the future". Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Slashes forwards twice with the blades, once upwards, once downwards, then cross slashes. *Dash Attack- Executes an over-arching slash with the right blade. Hits twice. Tilt Attacks *Side- Jabs with the right blade, which then spins rapidly, hitting multiple times. *Up- Slices upwards, and the blade spins at the end of the move, hitting multiple times. *Down- Slashes with the left blade low to the ground. Smashes *Side- Imbeds a blade into the ground which spins rapidly, sucking foes in and hitting multiple times, before launching on the final hand. *Up- Slashes three times with both blades above his head. *Down- Slices downwards on both sides. Aerials *N-Air - Slices forward twice in rapid succession. *F-Air - An over-head slice. *B-Air - Stabs backwards with the left blade, hitting multiple times. *U-Air - Spins the right blade above his head, hitting multiple times, and launching on the final hit. *D-Air - Slashes downwards with the right blade. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with both hands. *Pummel- Pummels with his head. *Forward- Throws forwards. *Back- Throws backwards. *Up- Does an upward headbutt. *Down- Throws downwards and slices with his right blade. Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Gear Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Metal Man's helmet Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Megaman Category:Capcom Category:Evil Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Unlockable Character (SL2)